theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day With The Sisters
Been awhile, huh? Classes started for me so chapters will be a bit more spaced out. This chapter is just simple chapter where Ronnie Anne and Lincoln spend a day with the sisters. Enjoy. Lincoln had invited Ronnie Anne over to hang out at the Loud house. They decided to sit on the couch in the living room and read Ace Savvy comics. "You know it's kinda funny." Ronnie Anne stated while leaning against Lincoln. "What is?" Lincoln inquired. "I always thought it couldn't be so bad to live with so many siblings. But after to getting know your family, I was completely wrong." She said. "I wouldn't say it's that bad." Lincoln defended. "Are you kidding? You hafta share one bathroom, you're constantly fighting with each other." She argued. "That's just small things. Every family with kids has to deal with that." He claimed. "You have no real privacy." She proclaimed. "I get plenty of privacy." He affirmed. "Oh really?" Ronnie Anne got up and gestured at the Loud sisters crowding around them with sly grins on their faces. "Point taken." Lincoln put his comic down and stood up. "Guys can you please give us some space? Me and Ronnie Anne are just trying to have a nice day hanging out." "We know. And we're just having a nice day watching you hang out." Lori spoke up. "Don't you guys have other things to do?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Negative. After reviewing our schedules I found we are completely open to our own devices." Lisa explained. "And we like have nothing planned for today." Leni added. "Oy. I don't think we're getting any privacy anytime soon and the house is too small to find a place to hide. So how 'bout we just hangout with them?" Lincoln suggested. "I guess we really don't have a choice here, huh? Fine let's hang with them." Ronnie Anne sighed. "Yay." The sister said simultaneously. "So what should we do first?" Lynn asked. "Oh, how bout we play truth or dare?" Lola asked. "Pass." Ronnie Anne objected. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun." Luan said. "No way." Ronnie Anne asserted. "Actually it can be pretty fun with them." Lincoln admitted. "You can't be serious?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "No really it's great because-" Lincoln started to whisper into Ronnie Anne's ear. Ronnie Anne started growing a devious smile on her face. "You know what this might actually be fun. Let's play." Ronnie Anne said. "Alright then." Lori gleefully agreed as everyone gathered around the couch. "Okay, so who's going first?" "I'll go." Lana volunteered. "Okay. Lana, truth or dare?" Ronnie Anne asked with a slick smile. "Truth." Lana said which caught Ronnie Anne off guard. "I already know you angle, tutz. There's nothing you can do to embarrass me." "Oh really? Have you ever kissed anyone other than your family?" Ronnie Anne asked with a smirk on her face. "Uhhhh… I choose dare." Lana said nervously with blush. "No switching." Ronnie Anne stated. "Dang it." Lana growled. "Oh, this I gotta hear." Lola got closer to Lana. "If you must know I had my first kiss with Skippy but it was only for a second." Lana confessed. "Oooo-." "Shut up." Lana shouted. "Alright Lincoln it's your turn to pick." Ronnie Anne pointed out. "Okay. I choose Lynn. Truth or dare?" Lincoln asked. "Dare. There's nothing you got that I can't do." Lynn said with bravado. "Okay uhhh… um." Lincoln stammered as Ronnie Anne leaned into his ear and whispered. "You sure about that?" Ronnie Anne nodded. "Alright. Lynn, I dare you to arm wrestle Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said. "Pssh. Is that all? This'll be a piece a cake. Better hope I don't break you girlfriend." Lynn said as she held her hand on the table. "We'll see about that jock strap." Ronnie Anne grabbed Lynn's hand and prepared herself. Lincoln put his hand on top of theirs. "3. 2. 1. Go." Lincoln raised his hand as the two opponents struggled to overtake the other. The sister gathered around the two. "Come on, Lynn you got this." Luan rooted. "Rock her like a hurricane, Rons." Luna cheered. "Don't hurt her Lynn or I throttle you." Lori threatened. "I fail to see the excitement in such a juvenile challenge. It's simply putting one's arm over the other." Lisa snarked. "What you can't enjoy a good competition poindexter?" Lynn joked. "...kick her posterior, Ronnie Anne." Lisa cheered. The two continued their battle for a few minutes, not moving an inch from where they started. "Rrrr… Wow, you're actually...pretty strong." Lynn groaned. "I lift weights...in my spare time." Ronnie Anne grunted. "She's the toughest girl in school for a reason." Lincoln commented. "So…Santiago what made you want to challenge me?" Lynn inquired still trying to force Ronnie Anne's hand down. "I just felt like you needed to be taken down a peg and I knew lame-o wasn't strong enough to do it." Ronnie Anne explained. "Hey." Lincoln objected. "Plus this was the only thing I knew we both could be evenly matched at." Ronnie Anne added. "Why not challenge me to one of you little video games?" Lynn inquired. "I didn't want you to be crying when I beat you." Ronnie Anne claimed with a smirk. "Oh we'll see who's going to be crying. Time to turn up the heat." Lynn started putting more pressure on Ronnie Anne. "You're...about...as hot as...an ice...cube." Ronnie Anne stammered as she kept fighting off Lynn. "I'm not...gonna...lose." Lynn shouted. "Neither...will I." Ronnie Anne yelled. "Errrrggggh-ah" both girls screamed as the table broke under them. "Wow…I guess it's a tie." Lincoln pointed out. "What? No way. I demand a rematch." Lynn protested. "I believe that would be a very moot challenge considering the outcome of the first competition. You both have equal strength. Plus our parental units would not be happy if more furniture were to be destroyed from your little contest." Lisa expressed. "Fine. Who's turn is it to pick?" Lynn asked. "It's Leni's." Lori pointed out. "Alright. Ronnie Anne, truth or dare?" Leni asked. "Truth." Ronnie Anne answered. "Who was your first kiss?" Leni asked. "Lincoln." Ronnie Anne admitted earning facepalms from the siblings. "Leni, that literally was pretty obvious." Lori said with anger. "Oh." Leni said. "Whatever it's my turn now. Lincoln, truth or dare." Lori asked Lincoln who was still facepalming. "Dare…no wait I mean truth." Lincoln panicked. "No switching." Lori said with a smirk. "Dang it." Lincoln groaned. "Why did say dare?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I wasn't paying attention. I was still on what Leni asked." Lincoln confessed. "I dare you to kiss Ronnie Anne on the lips right here in front of us and it can't be a peck on the lips either." Lori said still hold her sly smirk. "Dang it." Lincoln bemoaned. "*sigh* Let's get this over with." Ronnie Anne faced Lincoln. She grabbed his hands and interlocked her fingers with his. Their eyes grew heavy as they moved their faces closer and closer until they pressed their lips to each other's. "Wooooooo." The sister cheered the scene before them. Lori took a picture of the two. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continued holding the kiss for a few seconds. They broke away and pressed their foreheads together with giddy smiles on their faces. "Hehehe, that was nice." Ronnie Anne giggled. "Omg, Ronnie Anne giggled." Leni pointed out causing Ronnie Anne to come back to reality and shoved Lincoln away. "You can't hide it now. You're totally head over heels for Lincoln." Lynn said. "Shut up." Ronnie Anne growled. "You're definitely in love with your Linky poo." Lola teased. "Ew. What type of nickname is that?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "Then what nickname do you call him?" Luan asked. "Linc." Ronnie Anne responded. "Oh come on. You can't be serious?" Lori said. "What? That's the most non-mushy name I can came up with for him." Ronnie Anne admitted. "We call him that." Lori said. "Oh. Really?" Ronnie Anne asked getting nods from everyone. "Then what should I call him?" "Your Linky boo boo bear." Lori suggested. "No." Ronnie Anne responded. "Your Linky Pie." Leni suggests. "Try again." Ronnie said. "Your Lincoln Avenue?" Luna poke up. "That's a band." Ronnie Anne pointed out. "How bout chain Linc?" Lincoln suggested. "Pass." Everyone responded, leaving Lincoln disappointed. "Oh how bout Snookums?" Luan suggested causing Ronnie Anne to make a vomiting gesture. "Well you didn't need to be so 'hurlful'. Ha ha ha. Get it?" " *sigh*" Everyone groaned from the joke. "How about your eternal soul mate?" Lucy spoke up. "Can we just get back to the game?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Alright fine. It's Lola's pick." Lori said. "Goody. I choose, Ronnie Anne. Truth or dare?" Lola asked. "Truth." Ronnie Anne answered. "Do you think you'll get to move in with Lincoln when you're older?" Lola asked earning shocked expressions from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. "Um...well that uh...that's awhile from now. I don't think we really need to be thinking about that now." Ronnie Anne said with a nervous smile. "You have to be truthful." Lola said with an evil smile. "You don't have to say anything if you want don't to." Lincoln comforted. "Then she loses the game. Come on, tell him how you really feel." Lynn teased. "Grrr...fine. I see us living together after college." Ronnie Anne confessed with a blush causing Lincoln's heart to skip a beat. "Awwww." "You really see us still dating in the future?" Lincoln asked with a small smile. "Yeah...but only if you can hold down a job. I'm not doing all the work." Ronnie Anne declared while poking Lincoln's face. "I guess I better make sure I get a well paying job, huh." Lincoln grabbed Ronnie Anne by the waist and pulled her close. "Hehe, you better, lame-o." Ronnie Anne joked. They sat in their cuddled position for a few seconds before looking around the room to see the sisters were staring at them with big grins. "Oh don't mind us. You two keep looking adorable." Lori said. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quickly moved away from each other. "Ahem, how bout we do something else?" Lincoln insisted. "You two are like so adorable." Leni complimented. "You know your plan to embarrass them backfired big time." Ronnie Anne stated. "Yeah. Sorry. Usually when we play, we go against each other but they chose to team up against us this time." Lincoln explained. "That's because you guys were pretty obvious with your plan." Luan claimed. "We weren't that obvious." Lincoln argued. "Your girlfriend was rockin a pretty devilish smile, bro." Luna said. "No I wasn't." Ronnie Anne denied. "I apologize, Ronnie Anne but I have to agree with my siblings. You had a very devious smile planted upon your face. Thus giving away you mischievous scheme." Lisa affirmed. "Fine. I had a smile on my face let's just move on. What else is there to do?" Ronnie Anne asked in a frustrated tone. "How bout we just sit and gossip?" Leni suggested. "So what news do you got?" Lori asked. "Omg, so I saw this cute teal dress at Eternal Twenty Five and before I could get to it, Rachel from the cheer squad snatched and bought it. I had to settle for this dark cyan dress that was behind it." Leni explained earning perplexed looks from everyone including Lily. "Leni, that literally was the same dress Rachel took." Lori asserted. "What? No it wasn't! It was dark cyan. The dress Rachel bought was teal." Leni argued. "Tha-you know what? Nevermind. Luan, what's new with you?" Lori switched the subject. "Nothing really new going on with me. Why do you ask?" Luan inquired. "Just wanted to know if everything's going alright with you and your girlfriend." Lori said with sly smile. "Maggie's great! She's 'goth' to be the best girlfriend I could ask for. Heh heh, get it?" Luan joked. "I bet you guys get all close and cuddly when your alone." Luna teased while tickling Luan with her elbow. "...Maybe we do." Luan tried hiding her face while blushing with a smile. "Aaahhhhh." The sisters screamed causing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to cover their ears. "Your sister's really love teasing each other about their relationships, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Pretty much." Lincoln responded. "She makes me feel so happy. Even though she's so emotional. She's definitely made me 'emo' for her. Heh heh." Luan held her cheeks while holding a shy smile. "I guess you're completely over Benny, huh?" Lana asked. "Wait, who?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Luan was crushin on this guy named Benny but he rejected her and Mags was there for the rebound." Luna explained. "I wouldn't say I was on the rebound but I was a little 'crushed' by Benny's rejection. Heh heh. But seriously it did hurt a bit but Maggie was there like she always was and I realized I had someone more special than Benny the whole time." Luan expressed with a warm smile. "You really have the hots for this girl. You almost have that face we had when we were totally smitten for Hugh." Luna teased. "Ahhh, Hugh." The sisters sighed in contempt. "Who's Hugh?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Lincoln's tutor." Lori answered. "Wait, you needed a tutor?" Ronnie Anne spoke to Lincoln. "Well, technically I didn't need a tutor." Lincoln corrected. "Yeah. It turned out little bro thought he was failing because he didn't know the answers to his work but it turned out he was distracted by Ms. Dimartino." Luna explained. "Wait, what?" Ronnie Anne inquired with a surprised look on her face. "Yeah, he had it as bad as Bobby." Lori added. "Lori." Lincoln objected. "She was pretty hot though. Can't really blame little bro for being distracted." Luna rustled Lincoln's hair. "Luna." Lincoln complained. "So you had the hots for her and almost failed because her?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Well, I wouldn't say I had the hots for her. She just looked nice." Lincoln lied. "Oh boy." Lori said with a worried look. "Did you...ever had the hots for me?" Ronnie Anne asked shyly. "Well...I um...I I I-" Lincoln stammered. "Oh...I see…I'm gonna go home early. See you later, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne got up from the couch to leave. "Ronnie Anne, wait." Lincoln reached out for her. Ronnie Anne reached the front door. Before she could grab the knob she felt a tug at her knee sock. Lily was looking up at her with woeful eyes. "I'm sorry, Lily pad. I don't really want to talk about it right now." Ronnie Anne admitted. "You should talk about how you feel. Remember what I told you before." Lori said. "*sigh* I guess you're right. Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne got Lincoln's attention. "I don't feel like you see me as pretty as I think you could. I feel like you don't see me as beautiful like Ms. Dimartino." "I think you're the most beautiful girl I know." Lincoln got up to move closer to Ronnie Anne. "Hey!" The sister contested. "Then how come you were smitten for Ms. Dimartino and not me?" Ronnie Anne asked. "That's because I have different types of feelings for you." Lincoln expressed. "Huh?" Ronnie Anne confused. "I don't really love Ms. Dimartino. Sure I had the hots for her. But I can't see myself with her like Clyde see's himself with Lori." Lincoln explained. "Ugh, don't remind me." Lori said. "She could never make me feel for her the way I feel for you. She was just a small crush. I love you and only you." Lincoln smiled after grabbing Ronnie Anne's hands. "I love you too." Ronnie Anne gripped his hand and returned the smile. "Aw." The sisters had tears in their eyes as they moved closer to the couple. They crowded around the two and embraced them in a group hug. "Y-you g-guys are so cute." Lori cried. "Oy. Sorry they caught you in the sister hug." Lincoln apologized. "It's okay. I'm used to it by now. And guys? Thanks for making this day fun." Ronnie Anne nestled into the hug with a content smile. "No problem, sis." Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lola / Lana / Lily * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Breanna Yde as Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne